McCaretaker
by PhoenixRising360
Summary: Tim and Tony are together but no one said it would be easy. Written for NFA's Secret Santa 2016 for Purple-Muse. This should be rated high T/low M for mentions of sex but not explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Tim McGee stood off to the side while he watched the x-ray technician position Tony's swollen and increasingly colorful ankle. Tony had insisted it was sprained, not fractured, and he didn't need x-rays, but Tim, Ziva and Gibbs had all decreed he needed x-rays and Gibbs assigned Tim the task of bringing him to the hospital.

Tim would've come to the hospital with him regardless, but that was beside the point. He was grateful that he hadn't had to manufacture any reasons to be the one to accompany him.

"Ow!" Tony hissed as the x-ray tech turned his ankle to another angle to get the film.

"Almost done," the x-ray tech soothed. "Hold still just a moment longer," she instructed gently as she positioned the portable x-ray machine above his ankle.

Tim frowned. Tony seemed to be in a lot of pain for what was presumed to be a sprained ankle. Given the strain on Tony's face, Tim didn't think he was merely attention-seeking, as he was known to do, and it annoyed him that Tony hadn't been willing to get it checked out when he was in that much pain.

In just a few more minutes, the tech was done and she wheeled the machine out of the room. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor had promised to return once he'd read the x-rays and that left Tim and Tony alone for the time being.

Tony reached for the water on the table and drained the glass before setting it down again. He looked over at Tim. "Why are you all the way over there?"

Tim pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and sat down in the chair near Tony's hospital bed. "Was just staying out of the way."

Tony studied him a moment. "You're mad."

"Concerned," Tim countered. "How bad is the pain?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

Tim glared.

Tony smirked. "Give it up, Probie, no one glares like Gibbs does."

"I wasn't trying to glare like Gibbs does."

"Good thing because it was an epic fail."

Tim frowned. "How…bad…is…the…pain?" Tim repeated slowly, emphasizing each word. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"It hurts a lot, okay. Sheesh!" Tony muttered, annoyed. "Being here is a waste of time. It's just sprained."

"Sprain or fracture, you still don't need to be on it."

"I can still work at my desk."

"Not if you're going to elevate it."

"Can just grab a chair and prop it up."

"Needs to be elevated higher than that, Tony. You know this," Tim said a little impatiently. "I wish you wouldn't be so mulish about your health."

Tony looked over at Tim in surprise. "Mulish?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you act like a damn ass. What if it's much worse than you think it is and you had tried to walk on it? You'd end up doing more damage. Better to find out now what we're dealing with to prevent worse."

"Okay, okay, McPractical. I just hate being here."

"I know, Tony."

Tony dropped his voice a little, "At least Gibbs let you be here with me."

Tim looked over, surprised. Outside of either of their apartments, Tony never brought up the fact that they were a couple, not even a hint. That was the equivalent of ultra top secret information, on par with, "I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Not even Abby knew, and both men were very careful when in the same room with her at the same time lest she pick up on something. So far, the few times they'd had to be in the same room with her, they hadn't given themselves away, but she would figure it out sooner than later.

The only one who definitely knew about them was Gibbs. Tim wasn't sure what had given them away. Tony hadn't treated him any differently except that his teasing had lost any cruel edge it used to have but that had lessened anyway as their friendship had grown over time, but Gibbs knew almost right away when things had changed. Gibbs cornered them in the elevator, told them he knew, admonished them to not let their personal relationship affect work because if the director found out, she'd separate them. He'd also said that if they found they couldn't be in a relationship and work together, to let him know so they could work it out without their relationship becoming widely known.

Both of them were so stunned neither could react, but Gibbs had said his piece, restarted the elevator and presumably went for coffee. Tim and Tony returned to the bullpen. Thankfully, Ziva was in a teasing mood and she asked what they were in trouble for. Tony picked up the thread of teasing and fell into their customary banter. It had given Tim the time he needed to find his equilibrium, and made things seem nearly normal. When Gibbs returned, he acted like nothing had been said and the rest of the day passed in an eerie sense of normal, especially when Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of the head for a half-inappropriate comment, causing Ziva to smirk and Tim to just shake his head and chuckle.

Once they got over the shock that Gibbs knew, they made rules for their relationship so they could keep work and personal as separate as possible. The rules worked for them, and as they were private people anyway, found it even easier than they expected to adhere to. The difficult part for Tony was that he sometimes found it difficult to treat Tim as 'probie' instead of equals at work. Ziva noticed that Tony didn't treat Tim quite the same as he had, and Tony had explained it by reason that Tim wasn't really a probie agent anymore and that he no longer needed to toughen him up. Ziva seemed to accept that though for a short time there was a modicum of misgiving in her expression. Since Tony continued to tease Tim good-naturedly, eventually that faded and she didn't seem to suspect anything, or if she did, she kept it to herself.

Tim had always kept his personal life as private as possible, especially after working with Tony, but also because he preferred his privacy. He was glad for that now, because it made things less difficult for him in keeping their relationship quiet. The part he found the most difficult was being around Abby, especially if Tony was present. Abby could read him better than everyone except Tony. Over time, he found the best way to deal with Abby was to not talk about much of anything personal. Fortunately, he knew the things she was interested in and he knew how to get her talking and keep her talking until he had to leave, usually due to Gibbs' demand, and so far that was working. Abby never asked him if he was seeing anyone; he wondered about that as there were times she displayed a little jealousy if he was involved with someone, so maybe she just didn't want to know.

The other big thing that was difficult for him was that Tony sometimes still had to flirt to get information. Tony didn't flirt with anyone the rest of the time, but it often worked to get people talking, and Tony still used that to his advantage. Tim understood intellectually that you did what you had to in order to solve a case (within reason), but he would never like that Tony flirted with anyone but him. At least after the Jeanne Benoit fiasco, Tony had stopped boasting about his conquests in the bullpen. If he still had to do that, Tim would have found it hard to take. He had been jealous before he and Tony became close, if it had continued even now, it would've been unbearable.

Hearing the hiss of pain brought Tim out of his reverie and he looked up at Tony who was clearly uncomfortable. "I'm cold," Tony complained. "Why are hospitals so damn cold anyway? There a blanket around here?"

"Good question." Tim said, realizing that the room was cold and after Tony had taken a bad spill on ice, he was susceptible to a chill. He got up and walked over to the supply cabinet and found a blanket inside. He unfolded it and draped it over Tony's legs, careful to cover the injured ankle but not have it put too much pressure on it.

"Thanks, Tim." Tony sounded grateful as he adjusted the blanket and pulled it up over his chest. He closed his eyes and Tim let him rest as they waited for the doctor.

A half-hour later, the doctor returned, "Tony, I just read the x-!" Tony jerked awake, like he'd been dozing.

"Sorry," the doctor said, smiling apologetically and lowered his voice. He gave Tony a moment to re-orient himself. "Your ankle is sprained, badly, but not fractured. Going to need to rest for several days, and then physical therapy to strengthen it. Off work at least until Monday, then desk duty for at least three weeks, possibly longer." The doctor flipped the blanket back, then carefully placed an Aircast brace over his ankle, checking that it wasn't too tight. "There, that should help with stability. You can take it off to sleep, but on the rest of the time, especially when you're on your feet. That should also help with swelling. Once the acute pain subsides, I want you to start working on range of motion."

"Dammit," Tony huffed as he forced himself to breathe evenly while the doctor handled his ankle.

"What's the pain level on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst?" The doctor asked.

"About five or six," Tony said. "Ankle ended up under me when I fell."

"You're very lucky it's not worse." The doctor scribbled something on a pad. "I'm going to prescribe you a few hydrocodone to use for the next few nights for pain control so you can sleep, but don't use them if you don't need them. You shouldn't drive while on these."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Tony sounded annoyed.

The doctor looked at Tim and raised an eyebrow. "He gets loopy on pain killers. I'll look out for him."

The doctor nodded. "Use these for sleep, acetaminophen or ibuprofen the rest of the time, ice 15 minutes at least three times a day, and keep it elevated. Nurse will be back in a minute with discharge instructions and crutches, and then you can get out of here."

"Don't need the crutches. Got a pair at home."

"All right," the doctor said, nodding. You'll probably need them for the rest of the week."

Tony opened his mouth but Tim beat him. "Thanks, Doc," Tim cut in before Tony could say anything about the hydrocodone. He knew Tony would have told the doctor not to prescribe them but Tim had a feeling Tony would need them, at least for tonight, probably tomorrow night too. Tony took the prescription from the doc but he frowned at it.

Tony huffed after the doctor left the room."Great, weeks of doing nothing." He started wadding up the prescription but Tim stopped him and took the paper from him and smoothed it back out. "We're going to get this filled, Tony, just in case you need it." Tim read it. "It's only six pills anyway."

"They make me loopy, not taking them."

"You won't be loopy, you'll be asleep, Tony," Tim said patiently. "And you won't be doing nothing. He said you can go back to work on Monday."

"But sitting at a desk is boring."

"You'll get through it," Tim soothed. He stood up and picked up Tony's sock and carefully put it on over his foot and the Aircast to keep his toes warm.

Tony shifted, trying to get comfortable. It was less painful with the brace on, but he was still uncomfortable. "Dammit! Can't believe I slipped on the freakin' ice. I grew up on Long Island and Rhode Island. I've been shot at, stabbed, got the freakin' plague, and now…this. It's embarrassing!"

"Gibbs thought it was just snow too. He was as surprised as the rest of us were when you skated and tumbled."

"God, I hate that word! I did not tumble!"

"Actually, you did tumble, Tony. If you'd been a couple more inches, you could've grabbed the guy and brought him down with you."

"How is it our ninja chick who grew up in a freakin' desert managed to take him down when I couldn't…on ice?!"

"She probably had super-secret winter-time assassin training from Mossad."

Tony laughed, a smile temporarily lightening the pain in his eyes. "Mossad on Ice."

Tim involuntarily snorted, a smile teasing at his lips. "God, don't let Ziva hear you say that. She would not appreciate Mossad being compared with Disney. Still, watching her skate over the ice…it was almost like watching Mossad turn figure-skater. I don't know how to explain it. It just…it was really cool how she took him down." Tim remembered watching Ziva cut and skate, anticipated their perp's next move and grab him, pulling him off balance so she could drop him. He chuckled, seeing her triumphant look in his mind's eye. "If it's any consolation, when she brought him down, the landing chipped his tooth."

Tony chuckled. "Good! Dumbasses! Why do they always run?"

"Because on TV cops are stereotyped as being bumbling fools and they think they have a chance of getting away. They don't realize in real life, we're much more strategized and efficient. We're not on TV trying to tell a story to entertain people."

"And technical, McPrecise. Don't forget technical," Tony teased with a smirk on his face.

Tim rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in with discharge instructions, and a wheelchair. "You ready to go, Agent DiNozzo?"

"More than," Tony emphasized.

Tim helped Tony to his feet and the nurse positioned the chair so he could sit right down. "I'll go bring the car around," Tim said, walking out, and pulling out his cell phone as soon as he was out of the emergency room to update Gibbs.

After they arrived at Tony's apartment, Tony gave him the key and told Tim where the crutches were and Tim ran up to get them. Even now, two months after Tony let him into his sanctuary, he was still stunned by what he coined the 'hidden' Tony DiNozzo. The Tony DiNozzo that had bookcase-filled walls and what appeared to be expensive and beautiful furniture with the most comfortable sofa Tim had ever sat on.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved faster to Tony's bedroom closet where the crutches were exactly where Tony said they'd be and took them down so Tony could get inside.

Once Tony was inside, Tim closed the door and set Tony's and his bags down.

"You don't have to stay, Tim. Gibbs is probably already wondering where you are. I'm good."

Tim stopped, surprised. "Gibbs knows exactly where I am, Tony. Come on, you need to lie down and prop up your ankle. I'll fix you something to eat, too."

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself. Been doing it a long time now."

Tim stopped and stared but Tony was already on his way to the kitchen.

"Tony, go lie down. I got this. You need to get off your feet."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm your partner, you've been hurt and I want to help you."

"You've gone to enough trouble for me, Tim."

"It's not any trouble, Tony."

"Having to wait on me hand and foot is no trouble?"

"I'm not waiting on you hand and foot. Just trying to make life easier so you can heal."

"You should get back to work."

"Gibbs told me not to bother. He got a confession."

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah. He said Abby and Ziva can take care of the evidence and get it ready for JAG. We just have to write our reports and e-mail them when we could. Figured I'd do mine after you fell asleep. You can do yours tomorrow when you get bored."

"Gibbs said that?"

"More or less. We know you, Tony." Tim smirked.

Tony looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You still don't have to stay, Tim. I don't want…"

"You're not a bother, or a burden, Tony. I want to be here." Tim lowered his voice. "Now, go to the bathroom and then get in bed. I'll be there shortly to help you." Tim pointed.

Tony looked surprised but after studying Tim a moment, turned around and hobbled out of the kitchen to do as he was told. Tim turned back into the kitchen to see if Tony had anything at all to eat or if he would have to have something delivered.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a half-hour later that Tony was settled in his relatively new queen bed with his ankle elevated, an ice pack wrapped in a towel situated over the most swollen area and eating the soup and sandwiches Tim had prepared for him.

"Was the doc sure it's not fractured? Hurts like a bitch," Tony complained.

"He said it wasn't. You sure you don't want the pain med?"

"I'm sure!" Tony said stubbornly, taking a bite of soup. "Was Gibbs pissed?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded. "At the perp for running, not at you. He said to stay off it and let it heal so you can get back to work."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. "I think that's his way of saying he's glad I'm okay."

"Yeah," Tim said. "He also said he'd keep Abby away until tomorrow evening so you can rest."

Tony visibly relaxed at that. "Thank God. I'm not sure I could…hide us right now," Tony admitted sheepishly, affection clear in his eyes as he looked over at Tim.

"Yeah, I know."

Tony frowned. "How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same way. She would know instantly something was going on."

"Well, you didn't have to stay," Tony said. "One of the reasons I thought you should go was because I expected her to show up."

"So she could kill me for leaving you alone with a sprained ankle, thanks Tony."

"I just know how much you want to get more field experience, Special Agent Timothy McGee. Thought being stuck with me was depriving you of that."

Tim smiled at the use of his full title and name. He looked into Tony's eyes. "I do want more field experience," he said softly, "but you're hurt, and…well, I belong here with you."

Despite his discomfort, Tony smiled shyly, clearly pleased. Tim's heart ached a little when he saw it. It had been a real eye-opener when he and Tony finally talked about their respective childhoods. Before, he thought Tony had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. It had never occurred to him that Tony's parents had been neglectful and emotionally abusive, but it had explained other things that hadn't made sense before. Tony had been just as surprised about Tim's impossible-to-please father and his emotionally distant mother. Tim knew his mother loved him, but she had never really known how to show it. She wasn't demonstrative, and Tim had always suspected that one of the reasons he fell in love with Abby was because she never held back on her affection. The problem with Abby was that her affection for him was not the kind of affection he really wanted. He didn't want to be loved like she loved puppies. That had especially hurt since their relationship had been intensely sexual. Well, intense for him. Even now, that still stung.

"You seem bored," Tony interrupted his thoughts, and the uneasiness was back in his eyes.

Tim huffed. He had a bad habit of thinking too much. He was getting better, but spending so much time alone as he used to, it was a hard habit to break. "I'm not, Tony. I have my laptop. I have my own report to write. Abby and Ziva are getting the evidence ready for JAG, not really much for me to do anyway."

Tony nodded and swallowed hard. "I…uh…I'm glad you're here. Just didn't want to make you feel like you had to be."

Tim took one of Tony's hands in his and squeezed it. "No one is making me do anything. I'm where I want to be."

Tony squeezed back. He was quiet a minute and then he groaned, threw his head backward as a bad thought obviously occurred to him. "I just thought of something…" Tony trailed off, his face distressed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Christmas. I'm not going to be able to keep my word. Look, if you'd rather make other plans for Christmas than be stuck with me, I understand. I wouldn't blame you. I can always-"

"Tony!" Tim cut him off, his voice harsher than he intended, but he really didn't want to hear any more about how he was stuck with Tony. "We're still spending Christmas together."

"But I promised to fix you a homemade Christmas dinner."

"And you still will…after your ankle is healed."

"But it won't be Christmas anymore."

Tim sighed. Trust Tony to sulk. "I know, but we can still do it late."

"I really wanted our first Christmas together to be special."

"It will be, only difference is that you'll just have to sit. Don't worry about it. I'll fix dinner."

"You sure?"

"Positive! Now, relax. You're getting all worked up for nothing."

Tony tried to relax, but Tim could practically see the insecurities in his eyes. This was probably the worst part of their relationship. He now understood why Tony had casual relationships in the past, nothing more than a good time. He and Tony had almost not taken their relationship beyond friendship because at first, Tony wanted friends with benefits but Tim wouldn't do it. If Tony wanted to be with him, he had to be all-in or nothing. Tim had already had his fill of being Abby's good time and he wanted more. It had taken Tim a while to make Tony realize that he wasn't going anywhere and slowly, Tony opened up to him. It hadn't been easy with all of his insecurities, but their relationship was getting stronger, and the stronger it got, the more exposed Tony's insecurities were.

"Hey," Tim said, reaching over and squeezing Tony's shoulder a little. He felt the tension in the muscles there. "Christmas is still going to be great. We'll get up, open presents, I'll make us a nice breakfast, then we can watch the parade or whatever, lounge around, then I'll make dinner. It'll be good. Okay?"

Tony nodded and let out a deep breath and seemed to settle.

"At least I already got your present." Tony smirked. "And no snooping, McCurious. You can wait until Christmas."

Tim chuckled seeing exactly what Tony was doing, glossing over something uncomfortable with humor but he let him have this one because he needed it as much as Tony did. "That's what you would do, not me, DiNosey."

Tony's eyes narrowed at Tim's smirk. "Gotta work that in every chance you get, don't you?"

Tim laughed. "Absolutely! Not many ways to make nicknames out of your name, I'll take what I can get, especially since you're not going to stop making nicknames out of mine."

"Damn right, McFavorite."

Tim smirked and held up a finger and half-pointed at Tony. "Now, I actually like that one."

Tony laughed. "I knew I would come up with one you liked someday, but come on, you know why I do it, right?"

In an instant, Tony's humor gave way to seriousness again and Tim felt like he was bounced back and forth mentally. Humorous one minute, serious the next. He studied Tony for a moment before he answered, trying to figure out what was bothering him. He couldn't read anything in Tony's expression, but he decided maybe humor wasn't what was needed since Tony was in pain and obviously feeling vulnerable.

Tim cleared his throat. "Yeah, Tony. I know. It's your way of telling me you're thinking about me when we're at work or in public, when it can't be personal."

Tony blinked, and then a smile appeared. "I wasn't sure you realized that or not, but yeah, all of it."

Tim held his gaze a moment and then reached over and stroked his jaw with his thumb. "You finally let me know you, and as you've so often accused me, I think a lot. Was bound to figure out a few things."

Tony's Adam's apple bobbed as he stared into Tim's eyes. "Right, McSmart," Tony whispered, and tried to look away but Tim held his jaw and wouldn't let him.

"Don't look away," Tim murmured. "After all this time, you should know there's nothing I'm going to see in your eyes that's going to make me run screaming."

"More worried about me running."

"Aren't you tired of running?"

Fear filled Tony's eyes and he again tried to turn away but Tim brought his other hand up and held Tony's face in his hands. "Well, not like I can run anywhere," he said glancing down at his foot.

"You don't have to retreat behind humor when things get intense between us," Tim said, frustrated with Tony's back-and-forth, but trying not to show it. "It's okay to be close, and you want to be. I know you do or we'd still be just friends."

"I don't think there was any chance of us just staying friends, Tim, especially after we admitted we were bi."

Tim shrugged. "And right now you're scared because you're in pain and feeling vulnerable and trying to push me away as a means to protect yourself, like an animal caught in a trap. I want you to trust me and know that the trap is an illusion and that I want to be here and I'm pretty sure you do too, minus the sprain."

Tony shifted uncomfortably and Tim wasn't sure if it was ankle-related or their conversation. "It scares the fuck out of me."

"Can't be that scary or you wouldn't admit it scared you."

"It's double scary because it's you."

"Why?"

"Because…You're…Well, you. You're the serious one, the loyal one, the devoted one. Just not used to that directed at me, especially since I am laying here useless."

Tim winced. He knew it was hard for Tony to have this conversation, but they had promised each other not to keep things bottled up and if nothing else, this conversation was evidence that Tony was really trying, even if he was scared, and Tim could see he expected Tim to beat a hasty retreat out the door. The truth was, Tim liked Tony, insecurities, vulnerabilities, facades and all, it was just tough to convince Tony that he liked him and that knowing him was one of the best parts of Tim's life. Tim couldn't get over how pathetic that sounded even to him, because aside from the whole federal agent gig, Tim felt he probably should've had more life experiences that would outshine simply knowing another human being, but he didn't, and he didn't feel comfortable saying as much. Deep down inside though, he did like knowing Tony and learning new things about him just made him like him more, even if he didn't always like what he learned. The good far outweighed the bad, and seeing Tony so vulnerable, open, scared even, fired Tim up in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe it was his need to make Tony feel safe with him. Maybe it was feeling like he was needed. If not for Tony's ankle, Tim would've been showing him exactly how well he knew him but under the circumstances, that would have to wait. Sex was good between them…really, really good actually…but it was more than sex. They had yet to say the L word. Tim had thought it a few times, but he knew it was almost the equivalent of a bad word to Tony and that saying it would probably scare him off.

The silence stretched between them and Tim still held his gaze, thinking his thoughts and not holding much more than the word love back. He wanted Tony to see he meant what he said and didn't say. He watched Tony watch him as Tony's eyes kept searching his eyes, his face. He licked his half-chapped lips so he could speak.

"I still can't believe you look at me like that," Tony whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the center of your world. I'll never get tired of that." This time, Tony did look away, practically pushing Tim's hand from his face, but not quite.

Tim was smart enough to realize when things were too much and even though he wanted to maintain some seriousness, he knew things needed to lighten up. "Well," Tim said, dragging the word out, "I do kinda like you." Tim nodded, the smirk back in place, letting the amusement reach his eyes.

Tony looked back at him, and Tim could see the relief in his eyes as he responded to the teasing. "Kinda?"

Tim half shrugged. "A little."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just a little?"

"You're all right," Tim leaned in and kissed him.

Tony returned the light kiss and when that kiss ended, he propelled himself forward and kissed him again, longer this time. "You're all right yourself, McRomantic."

Tim laughed. "Like that one too, but I swear to God if you ever call me that at work, I will break your Mighty Mouse stapler."

Tony's face fell. "No way, you wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"All right, you win, McMeanie."

"Seriously, don't call me that one at work. That would make Gibbs look at you funny, and he knows about us."

Tony rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the half-smirk. "I wouldn't be dumb enough to use that at work, even teasing." Tony paused for a moment. "You know, I still can't believe he knew. I've been replaying that day over and over in my head and I can't think of one thing either of us did that was any different than usual."

"Was hoping you'd ask him about that. He'd answer you," Tim said. "I can't think of anything either."

"Please, he's not going to answer. He's Gibbs."

Tim sighed. "You could try? If I did, he'd probably just glare at me."

"And he'd head slap me."

"No one else has figured it out though, not even Abby and I was sure she would before now."

"Well, we haven't hung out with her either lately."

"I'm surprised that hasn't made her suspicious."

"She has a new guy."

"Oh…good!"

"But that's another thing. You two used to be jealous when the other was dating someone. She hasn't been jealous of you dating anyone and you haven't been jealous of her. Why isn't that a clue to her?"

"I didn't know she was dating anyone. She withheld that." Tim picked up his glass and took a sip of his water. "And I haven't told her I was dating anyone."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Tim shrugged. "I just didn't tell her."

"No, how did she not know?"

Tim shrugged. "I just act like my life is the same as it's always been."

Tony just stared. Tim caved under the gaze. "Gibbs said this can't get out without one of us having to leave the team. His rule about secrets is a good one. I know Abby can keep a secret most of the time, but this is too important. If she slipped and even told one other person either by accident or on purpose, it's probably not going to stay a secret. We can't risk it, not even for Abby. She's going to be pissed when she finds out, but she'll just have to get over it because this is more important."

Tony's jaw slacked and his mouth fell open. "But it's been six months. How have you hid that for six months? It's not like you're good at lying. You suck at it!"

"Yeah, but this lie of omission falls under none of her business."

"You know that's not how she sees it."

"Then how come you haven't told her?"

"She thinks I'm still brokenhearted about Jeanne."

"And you let her think it."

"Because it's still true. Look, that messed me up. It's the main reason I started hanging out with you outside of work. I just couldn't be around women then. Then, I realized I like your company better than everyone else's…but, it's also that Abby once told me she thinks two guys together is hot, and because we're her friends, she'll think she has the right to ask for…details. I…I don't want to share."

Tim smiled at this but couldn't resist teasing Tony about it. "Tony DiNozzo doesn't want to share details about his sex life? No one would believe that."

Tony playfully punched Tim in the arm. "Hey, I haven't done that in a long time."

Tim laughed. "Yeah, I know, but hearing you say that is still funny."

Tony watched Tim laugh. "I'm serious though. I don't want her to ask."

"Okay, so when we do tell her, we'll lay down some ground rules."

"Like an extension to Gibbs' rules."

"No, she ignores the Gibbs rules she doesn't like."

Tony groaned. "That means she'll ignore the Tim/Tony rules she doesn't like."

"Wait, you put my name first!" Tim looked shocked.

"Okay, fine the Tony/Tim rules."

"I liked Tim/Tony rules better. It makes more sense since Tim comes before Tony in the alphabet."

Tony groaned. "And this is why I call you McPrecise!"

"What? I'm a writer. I just notice things like that."

Tim's words seem to strike a chord with Tony and his went wide with curiosity. "Hey, that reminds me, are you writing a sequel where Tommy and McGregor get together?"

Tim laughed. "God, no. That's fiction. If I did that, then I'd have to share the details and I don't want to either."

Tony laid back and looked at Tim with a thoughtful, pleased expression on his face. "It used to be so hard to get you to laugh, and now you laugh when I least expect you to."

"You're a funny guy when you want to be."

Tony sighed. "I was actually being serious. Don't feel so funny today."

Tim shrugged. "You're still amusing despite being in pain."

"Thanks."

"How is the pain anyway?"

"Better since it's been elevated, but still hurts."

"Almost time to take off the ice pack," Tim said after glancing at the clock.

Tony huffed. "When are we going to tell Abby anyway?"

"When Gibbs says it's okay."

"Seriously?"

"He's the one who said we can't let it get out. You going to go against that?"

"Uh, no," Tony said. "You have a point, but Gibbs can't dictate our relationship either."

"I don't think he is," Tim said after a moment. "I think he's more concerned with the director finding out than anyone else."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Her finding out would ruin Christmas."

"Definitely."

"Yeah. So anyway, about Christmas…did you ever get a hold of your sister?"

"Yeah, she called me back. She's going skiing with her boyfriend and his family."

"I thought she planned to spend Christmas with you this year?"

Tim shook his head. "She never mentioned it. Her boyfriend is paying for the trip so she really wanted to go. I can't blame her. Ski resorts aren't cheap."

"True. Do you know how to ski?"

Tim snorted. "Was never much into sports, which made my dad oh-so-happy." Tim rolled his eyes. "Oh, speaking of which, has your father called yet this year?"

"Nah, he's not going to call. Secretary sent me my yearly gift."

"What was it?"

"No idea, I haven't opened it yet. Waiting until Christmas. You heard from your dad?"

"Nah, he's still at sea. I checked."

"Mom?"

"She's on a cruise with her boyfriend. I talked to her before she left."

"Penny?"

"She wanted to visit for Christmas but she has the flu. She said she would visit when she got over it."

"Hey, maybe by then she could join us for dinner when I can fix it." Tony brightened at the prospect.

"Sure, I'll find out when we're not on call and check with her."

Tony smiled, seemingly recovered from his Christmas disappointment. "I'll have to find her a gift. Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Should've thought of that before."

"We've been busy with cases. I don't even have her present yet." 

"At least you know what she likes."

"Don't worry, Tony. She's actually easy to shop for."

"Thank God. At least someone will be easy. I want to get Gibbs a gift but I want it to be something from both of us since he didn't try to break us or the team up."

Tim smiled a little. "We'll talk about that when you're in less pain. Right now, you need to rest."

Tony grinned suggestively. "I can think of a better way to make me feel better."

Tim grinned back but shook his head no. "Not tonight, Tony. You need to take it easy."

Tony's face fell. "You're no fun, McCaretaker."

Tim raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said Sunday night."

Tony hesitated and Tim could see the wheels turning in his brain as he remembered Sunday night. Amusement was in Tony's eyes, but he just pointed at Tim and said with mock seriousness, "You could stand to be more fun more often."

"You've never complained about me not being fun before."

"Well, I am now. I thought you would want me to feel better."

"I do, just don't think that's the best way right now." Tim nodded toward the tray still in front of Tony. "You finished with your soup?"

"Oh…yeah, I'm done." Tony said.

"Hold the bowl a minute," Tim instructed as he lifted the tray and folded it. He then grabbed the ice pack off Tony's ankle, and then took the bowl from him and carried them out of the room.

"So if sex isn't the best way to make me feel better, what is?" Tony asked when Tim returned a few minutes later.

Tim grinned and stripped down to his boxer briefs, watching Tony watch him. His heart fluttered just a little as he noted the appreciative gaze in his eyes. It never failed to affect him when Tony looked at him like that, and it hadn't slipped past Tim's notice that Tony was looking at him like that a lot more than he used to.

"Move forward a bit," Tim instructed.

Tony did as he was told and Tim maneuvered so that Tony was sitting in between his legs. He leaned forward to adjust the pillows elevating his ankle. While Tony did that, Tim reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to grab the bottle of massage oil, popped the cap and poured a little in his hands and carefully closed it again. With gentle hands, Tim guided Tony to lay back against him.

"Close your eyes," Tim instructed as Tony's head settled on his shoulder. Tim settled both hands on Tony's shoulders, his fingers grazing his neck. With his fingertips, he pressed into Tony's skin searching for tight muscles and started a light massage of his neck.

Tony seemed to melt as he rested more of his weight against Tim. It was a little uncomfortable massaging his neck like this, but Tim set aside his own discomfort to try to get Tony to relax. Tony had landed hard, he was likely going to be sore, but his ankle had taken the worst of it.

"God, that feels amazing, Tim," Tony breathed.

The muscles were tense under his fingers and Tim hoped this would help. When he moved from neck to shoulders, Tony let out a long, low groan.

"God, I love your hands," Tony said at the tail-end of his groan. "So talented."

Tim smirked. That wasn't the first time Tony had said that, probably wouldn't be the last. "Shhh," Tim soothed. "No talking, just relax." He found a knot in his right shoulder muscle and deepened the massage to work it out.

Tony groaned but Tim couldn't tell if it was pain or not but the groan soon turned into a sigh as he relaxed further. Tim shifted to look at Tony's face. Tony opened his eyes and glanced over at him when he did.

"What?"

"Just checking on you, make sure I wasn't hurting you."

"God, no! Feels good."

"Good."

"Still not sure it's better than sex though."

Tim pressed his fingers deep into a tight muscle. "Muscles tighten up in your whole body right before orgasm which can put strain on injuries which could cause more pain once the pleasure is past. That's why right now, this is better than sex."

"Oh," Tony said, seemingly surprised. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"That's because you think with your little head instead of your big one." Tim grinned and his voice reflected the teasing.

"Hey! It's not that little!" Tony shot back, his whole body tightening in defense.

Tim's grin fell and he sighed, cursing his choice of words. Neither one of them was 'little' in that sense but Tony was a little uptight about his size. Based on a few things Tony had mentioned about his past, he thought it might be some unresolved issue from his school days, maybe from boarding school or even his college frat. Tim didn't know for sure, and he was reluctant to ask. The truth was Tony had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and in fact, would probably be envied by a lot of guys but he didn't seem to realize that. He was rather over-sensitive about it.

"No, definitely not," Tim said in a soothing tone as he rubbed his hands down Tony's upper arms, and back up again. "Relax," Tim instructed softly, bringing his hands around to stroke Tony's chest, being careful not to snag chest hair in his fingers.

Tony fairly purred as Tim stroked over his chest. It never failed to amaze him how much Tony liked to be touched anywhere and everywhere. Tim fondly remembered the first weekend they admitted to each other that their feelings ran deeper than friendship. They had spent most of the night just making out, hands and mouths stroking and tasting skin and exploring. He'd been convinced that Tony would just want to get off, but he'd been pleasantly surprised to discover that Tony was as sensual as he was sexual. They spent long hours just making out so that by the time they needed release, they were aching so much the orgasms were intense and more satisfying than Tim had ever known. Definitely the best sex of his life, and he suspected the best Tony had too, not that Tony would ever admit it.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked, interrupting his reverie. Tim looked down and saw Tony's eyes open and gazing at him.

"You're supposed to have your eyes closed and resting."

Tony shrugged. "Your breathing changed, got my attention."

"Sorry," Tim smiled sheepishly.

"So? What were you thinking about?"

"You purring when I touch you."

Tony groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? DiNozzos don't purr!"

"Yeah, you do, and I like it," Tim said, bringing one hand up over Tony's chest, letting the pads of his fingers graze over a nipple, which he knew would evoke a purr-that-wasn't-a-purr.

"Mmmmm," Tony closed his eyes and rumbled in his throat.

"That was a purr," Tim said softly in his ear.

Tony chuckled. "Not a purr. It was an Mmmmm. Entirely different." Tim felt Tony's jaw tense as he positioned his tongue to imitate a purring noise. "Now that is a purr."

"I've heard you speak Spanish, that's rolling your Rs."

"Requires the same tongue positioning as a purr. Only difference is that you don't use the voice box."

Tim chuckled. "I thought you said DiNozzos don't purr."

"Just because we don't purr doesn't mean we don't know how to. I was just demonstrating the difference."

Tim snorted. Tony just didn't stop being amusing, even when he didn't mean to be. "Whatever you say, Tony. Now, settle, try to get some sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep. Want your hands back on me."

"You need to rest, Tony. You need sleep to heal."

Tony huffed. "Not sure I can, ankle really hurts," he admitted, the pain showing in the way his eyes crinkled.

"Take one of the pills? I promise if you act loopy before you go to sleep, your secret is safe with me. I'll never tell anyone what you did."

"I'm not going to do anything except sleep. More worried about what I'll say."

"What do you think you'll say?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to say anything embarrassing or stupid."

"I got your six, Tony. Nothing you say will leave this room."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Tim replied patiently.

"Okay, fine. Give me one of the pills, but then you have to leave the room until I fall asleep."

"Thought you wanted my hands on you."

"Being loopy also makes me horny."

Tim chuckled. "Huh, and I just thought that was a natural state of being for you."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Like you should talk, McHornDog. Pretty sure you're hornier than I am."

"I don't know. Sunday night you were-"

"Just give me a pill. If we start talking about that, I'll never get any sleep."

"You sure I'm hornier than you?" Tim snickered.

"Most of the time, yes."

"Then explain why you're always hard every time we get in bed?"

"Natural reaction to being around the horniest guy I know."

"Uh huh, sure, Tony."

"Hey, that's a compliment!"

"All right, let me get up."

Before Tim could leave the bed, Tony stilled him and kissed him, coaxing him into a deeper kiss, but not too deep and Tim kissed him back. When Tony pulled back, he smiled. "I am definitely hornier since we started this."

Tim smiled, his turn to be pleased and his face reddened at the unexpected compliment. "I'm glad," he said. "But you really need to rest and this conversation is getting to be too much."

"Right," Tony agreed and shifted forward to let him out from behind him.

Tim grabbed the bottle of hydrocodone and handed it to Tony. Tony shook out one pill, closed the bottle and handed it back, exchanging it for the glass of water. He swallowed the pill and handed the near-empty glass of water back to Tim.

"Let me know if you need anything. 'Night, Tony. Hope you're feeling better tomorrow."

"Hey, Tim?" Tony asked softly, his voice suddenly serious and his eyes imploring.

Tim stopped and sat back down. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…for…for staying. I really hadn't wanted you to go."

Tim sucked in his breath. He wasn't used to Tony being like this, serious and funny in turns. The pain had maybe exposed his vulnerabilities and he was dealing with them, but maybe despite their humorous take on things, he should show Tony a little vulnerability. Tim turned his head to exhale the breath he had been holding and then he reached up and stroked Tony's cheek. "Nowhere else I'd rather be," he admitted as honestly.

"Yeah?"

Tim nodded. "I know you have fears about relationships, Tony, but it's been six months. You have to know I'm not going anywhere, don't you? Or is that what scares you? I don't want you to be afraid of this…of us."

Tony swallowed hard. "Just afraid of getting used to being able to count on you to be there, and then losing you," Tony whispered, looking away.

"Hey," Tim whispered. "Look at me." Tony reluctantly looked back into his eyes. "I like being with you…even when you sprain your ankle from trying to take down the bad guys."

Tony smiled a little at this. "Like being with you too, Tim. A lot."

"Good. Now, get some rest. I'll go write my report and then hopefully when I'm done, you'll be asleep."

Tony nodded. "You're really not mad about Christmas then?"

"How can I be mad? It wasn't your fault. Christmas will be great. I'll be with you."

Tony smiled wide then and for a moment, traces of pain disappeared from his face. "Okay then," he licked his lips. "Now, get out of here before I say something even more stupid or sappy."

Tim chuckled. "I like it when you're sappy. I wish you were more often."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony looked horrified.

Tim laughed. "Yeah, I am. It kind of freaks me out actually. Once in a while is okay though, just don't overdo it."

Tony relaxed and laughed then. "Okay, McSappy-Guts." He yawned. "I'm going to…whoa!" Tony's eyes glazed as he stared at something unseen. "Okay, the lights are changing colors. Meds are starting to take effor-no, efraction…refrac…fuck, what's the word?"

"Effect. The meds are taking effect, but now sleep because you're starting to babble."

"Righty-right-o-right on," Tony grinned. "Hey, my ankle quit hurting!"

Tim shook his head, leaned down and gave Tony a light kiss. "Get some sleep, Tony." Tim tried to pull away but Tony pulled him back for another kiss and Tim felt the passion behind it. It would be so tempting to give in because Tony was right, he was a horny guy, but now was not the time and no amount of horniness would allow him to take advantage of Tony on painkillers. He pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture meant to be soothing. "You need sleep," he said gently, helping Tony settle down and smoothing the blankets around him before heading to the door.

"Oh, and don't snoop for your Christmas present!" Tony called out, sounding happy.

"I told you I wouldn't."

"No you didn't, you just said that was what I'd do."

"It's true, you would. I don't want my present until Christmas. Unlike some people, I can wait."

"I can wait for ever-thing," Tony slurred.

Tony's voice reminded Tim that the medication was still on the bedside table and he stepped back to grab it to take with him. He knew Tony would flush them when he was over his bout of loopy and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Out in Tony's living room, he set up his laptop, wrote his report and sent it to Gibbs. As he shut down his computer, he looked around again at the book-lined shelves. For a moment, he recalled the half-serious, half-amusing conversation he'd had with Tony earlier. It still blew his mind that not even Abby had ever been here. They'd been together for almost four months before Tony invited him here and Tony had been a nervous wreck. Tim had tried to hide his amazement at the décor and the piano, the myriad of books, and even more surprised when Tony said he'd read them all at least once and most more than. By then, he'd known there was a lot more to Tony than he'd let on, but his apartment was something else. Gibbs was the only other person who had seen it but Tony said Gibbs had only been here a few times since. It made sense. Gibbs was the only other person Tony completely trusted.

Tim could understand that, and he didn't begrudge Gibbs' place in Tony's life. Since Gibbs had revealed he knew about their relationship, he had mellowed toward Tim in a way he hadn't before. It wasn't overt - no one at work noticed - but Gibbs had invited both of them over to his house for steaks a few times, had gotten to know him a little more. Had warned Tim not to break Tony's heart and told Tim he'd given Tony the same warning. It was Gibbs' way of looking out for both of them, but he and Gibbs had started down a path of real friendship. They didn't have a lot in common, but they could talk about some mutually-liked authors, and had taken to exchanging books to read, getting to know the authors the other liked. Tim had also seen some of the toys Gibbs was making for the kids at the hospital, and had admired the craftsmanship and had given Gibbs some suggestions for some the types of toys that he thought his scout kids would like as some of them were the same age as the kids Gibbs made the toys for, or younger.

Tim heard the bed shift and he figured Tony turned on his side, and his thoughts brought him back to Tony. He'd never thought he could make a relationship with a man last even that long but despite their issues, they seemed to be going strong and getting stronger, especially after tonight. Tony letting him see his apartment had been an emotional turning point for both of them. Tim didn't delude himself to think that Tony trusted him more than he trusted Gibbs at this point. He suspected Tony confided in Gibbs about some things that maybe he didn't confide in him, but with the way things were going, he thought eventually Tony would confide more in him, and probably already trusted him with some things more than Gibbs. It would take time, and as long as neither was killed on the job, they had it. That was probably something else they needed to talk about, but Tim knew he wasn't ready to go there. He knew if either of them died on the job, he would know Tony cared about him and that he cared about Tony and that would have to be enough. He wasn't going to push, and he knew Tony wouldn't either. They were building something here, and it couldn't be rushed. Not even the possibility of death could rush that. They needed a solid foundation to withstand the worst and Tim felt they were creating that. It was enough for now.

Tim looked at his watch and sighed. Three hours in the emergency room made for a long day, forget the long work day prior to that. He got up and took off his shirt as he headed toward the bedroom. There, he found Tony snuggled under the blankets snuffling softly into his pillow. His ankle was still elevated but he was turned on his side. Tim listened to his breathing, glad that he seemed to be resting comfortably.

Tim walked to the other side of the bed and got in, trying not to disturb his companion. Tony didn't wake up, only shifted his hip a little. Tim watched as the digital clock ticked over to 12:42. He closed his eyes, hoping to soon fall asleep.

He was just about to doze off when he felt Tony shift toward him, one of his heavy arms falling over his side, another thing Tim had grown used to. Tony snuggled in his sleep. Tim smiled as the reassuring weight settled around him. Sometimes he wondered if he was in too deep with Tony, but sometimes when Tony looked at him, he could see his thoughts reflected back at him.

"Night, Tony," Tim whispered as Tony settled again.

"Love you, McDreamy," Tony mumbled sleepily and in seconds his breathing evened out again.

Tim was suddenly wide awake. _Wow!_ If Tony had been awake, he'd have told Tony that was three McNicknames that he liked. More importantly though, that was the first time Tony had ever said he loved him. No wonder he didn't like to take painkillers. It wasn't that they made him loopy; they tore down the walls he used to guard his emotions.

Tim brought one arm down over Tony's arm and squeezed lightly. "Love you, too, Tony," he said softly. Tony didn't wake up but seemed to burrow closer to Tim…and purred.

Author Note: This is my first posted McNozzo. I wanted to do something a little lighter and fluffier after how intense writing _Anchor_ was. Hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
